The human eye, in simple terms, functions to provide vision by refracting light passing through a clear outer portion called the cornea and focusing the light by way of the lens onto the retina at the back of the eye. The quality of the visual image created by the focused light depends on many factors including the size, shape, and length of the eye, and the shape and transparency of the cornea and lens.
When trauma, age, or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of a reduction in light transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the eye's lens is medically known as a cataract. The treatment for this condition is often surgical removal of the natural lens and implantation of an artificial lens, typically termed an intraocular lens (IOL).
IOLs are typically introduced into a patient's eye using an IOL insertion tool. A conventional IOL insertion tool includes an IOL insertion cartridge that may fold and insert the IOL through a relatively small incision into the eye. Particularly, the IOL cartridge may include a folding chamber that has walls shaped to cause the IOL to fold as desired as the IOL advances through the chamber. A plunger typically engages the IOL, pushes the IOL through the folding chamber, and through an incision formed in the eye.